


弗凉

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun
Summary: 弗兰的亲妈文学emmmmm





	弗凉

凉总睡着时少有的可爱，她和弗兰都属于“少说两句比什么都强”的类型，现在她轻轻闭着双眼，睫毛微微颤动，才显现出少女该有的纯真可爱  
可爱归可爱，她睡相并不好  
弗兰把她放在床上之后她也没撒手，把怀里这个暖和的物体当成抱枕还滚了两圈，还毫无形象地把腿搭在了人家肚子上  
弗兰也不在意，伸出指尖戳了戳她的脸，她很不耐烦似的扭过去又搂得紧了一些  
喂喂好像过于近了啊……  
少女的胸部正蹭着弗兰的手臂，软软的弹弹的，从睡衣里面还漏了一点点春光出来  
还说me不能穿背心，你不也是穿成这样就在沙发上睡着了，好歹me也是个男孩子了，你这样me可是会把持不住的啊……  
少女自然不知道她儿子在腹诽些什么，搂紧弗兰睡得香甜

弗兰醒来的时候看到少女像个八爪鱼一样紧紧地黏在他身上，扒都扒不动  
me昨晚到底是怎么睡着的……  
“喂，妈，me饿了，快起来做饭”弗兰一边推着身上的少女一边嘟囔着  
凉总醒过来就发现自己正扒在弗兰身上，而弗兰正腾出一只手试图把她推开，她目光下移，看到弗兰的睡裤上支起了一座小帐篷  
“那是啥！！！！！”  
凉总清醒了  
“晨勃而已，男性正常的生理反应”  
“你居然对我起了生理反应！”  
“……”弗兰一时接不上话，目光又瞥到她宽松的睡衣和露出的一点点胸部，回答道：“对啊，儿子对妈妈起生理反应不是很正常的事情吗？男孩子都有恋母情结的”  
“……哈？”  
弗兰顺势把凉总压在床上，柔软的床垫略微回弹拉近了他们的距离，他一只手撑在凉总耳边，另一只手顺着他的目光抚上她的脸颊  
“更何况你只比me大一岁，身材也不错”  
“兰兰……”  
弗兰微凉的手指摩挲过少女纤细的脖颈，他语气轻柔道：“me已经长大了，不要叫me兰兰”  
“可是在妈妈眼里兰兰……弗兰一直是个小孩子”  
“是嘛”弗兰少有的露出一丝微笑，他一把掀起碍事的被子，跨坐在少女身上  
“me这就让你来试试，me小不小”  
“诶……唔……？”  
少女还没来得及思索刚刚那句小不小和试试是什么意思，就感觉到两片温润的嘴唇覆盖在她的嘴唇上  
那是一个极轻柔的吻，少年的舌头浅浅地滑过她柔软的嘴唇，灵巧地钻进去然后撬开她的牙齿，轻轻舔弄她的口腔上壁，纠缠起她瑟缩的舌头一起共舞  
少年的手指没闲着，勾起她的发丝在耳边轻轻骚动，少女觉得痒，想要躲开又被少年锢住，只得发出几声不满的轻哼声，像是小奶猫的呻吟  
暧昧的气氛持续升温  
待到少女呼吸急促面色绯红少年才意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，舔掉唇边的银丝，在她耳边轻声问道  
“和儿子亲吻的感觉怎么样？妈·妈·？”  
他特意在妈妈二字上加了重音，少女无力思考，勾着他的脖子轻轻喘息  
她开始有些后悔自称为少年的母亲了

窗外有几缕阳光漏进来，少女脑袋混沌问道你饿不饿我去给你做饭  
饿了，少年说着掀开少女过于宽大的睡衣裙摆，骨节分明的手覆盖在她的乳房上  
“妈，me要喝奶”  
不待她回答，他兀自俯下身，将裙摆覆盖在她的脸上蒙住她的眼睛，含住了她左侧的果实  
痒，酥，麻，少年的发丝刺挠着她的皮肤，湿热的嘴唇包裹住她，舌头啃咬着那颗小小的樱桃  
少女被前所未有的奇妙体验迷惑了，有些舒服但更多的是羞耻  
她在被弗兰占有，以母亲的身份，而非伴侣  
她是他的母亲，是他的圣母玛利亚，她给予他乳汁与生命

他还在像个幼儿一样贪婪地吸食着她的乳房，不算大，一只手刚好握住，小巧玲珑很是可爱  
哦，这是什么感觉？  
她的眼睛被蒙住，其他的感官变得灵敏，她能感觉到左边的乳头被玩弄地涨大而右边的还尚未得到宠幸，她还能听到少年啃食的声音  
身体有些空虚，有股暖流从腹部向下体冲过去，她抬手抱住少年的脖子  
“怎么了妈妈，想要了吗？”  
少女闭着眼睛轻轻摇头  
“别……唔……别叫我妈妈……”  
“可是是妈妈先让me叫您妈妈的啊”少年语气没有一丝波澜，手指绕着乳头画了两个圈一路下移到她的小花园  
“啊，湿了”  
少年用陈述句表明他刚刚发现的事实，少女已经是面红耳赤只想把身上这个冷淡少年捶开  
“难不成妈妈其实……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“嗯——？”少年发出一个刻意拉长的鼻音，“妈妈害羞的样子也很可爱”  
他一边说着一边将手指探入，轻轻搅动几下少女就颤抖着夹紧了自己的腿拒绝他进一步的行动  
“不……不可以……呜”  
少年手上动作不停，又俯下去亲吻少女的耳垂  
气声沙哑有着说不出的魅惑味道  
“放松一点，乖”

他是俄狄浦斯，她是约卡斯塔，他将娶她为妻，悲剧的宿命论在此时显得有些滑稽  
她硬要称呼他为自己的儿子，游离于他身边的裙摆之外，强硬地替他拒绝掉一切别的诱惑，将他保护在自己并不丰满的羽翼之中  
占有欲可以解释为母亲的担忧，这样就够了，弗兰有她一个人就够了  
而且这样不会招致情敌，没人会把自己追求对象的母亲作为情敌  
多么美妙的借口

他强行进入，少年的性器对于她来说果然还是太大了，她痛呼出声  
对啊，她也是个未尝性事的少女，仅仅比她大了一岁  
少年的温柔地替她舔掉眼角泪水，分身在她身体里横冲直撞  
她双腿盘上他有些瘦弱的腰身，用力夹紧，想要将自己融入对方的骨血  
“怎么样啊妈妈……你当初就是这样生下me的吗？”  
“呜……”  
她被顶得说不出话，只得摇头，被汗水濡湿的发丝沾在脸上有些不舒服  
太狡猾了  
明明知道不是这样的，明明你也知道的啊  
唔……被占满了……好幸福……被弗兰占满了……  
她断断续续地想着，眼睛耳朵鼻子皮肤，所有感官都被弗兰侵占  
啊真是太棒了  
我不是他妈妈就更棒了  
可这不就是自作自受嘛，享受着母亲的特权就必然要失去一些东西

“不许分神哦”  
少年冷淡而沙哑的声音将她从快感拉回了现实  
他停在了那里，不进不退地让她空虚得厉害  
“想要的话，就说出来吧”  
想要……想要更多的东西  
“我想要……”少女翕动着嘴唇  
“太小声的话me可是听不到的”  
啊……如果可以的话……  
“可以请你……”她的眼角开始分泌泪水  
“怎么？”  
“我想让弗兰……喊我的名字”  
不是作为妈妈，而是以伴侣的身份，站在你身边  
少年勾起嘴角  
“当然可以，凉良椋”


End file.
